Christmas Choas
by Lilagirl
Summary: Just a random Christmas piece. Ala Arc wants this holiday to be the best it can be. Especially when she has to unrepress Bastilla and deal with a moody Carth. LSF Revan x Carth


-snicker- As with all my sudden ideas this one came to me while I was playing Mah-Jong xD Might have been influenced by my brother playing KOTR but ah well -shrug- Maybe with this story my KOTR and KOTR II obsession will end.

**Disclaimer:** I normally don't do disclaimers, seeing as how anyone who thinks I own anything of importance is probably smoking something they shouldn't be, but this is a special case. I DON'T OWN KOTR, Nor do I own Carth but I wish to. I wish I owned Atton as well but anyway, I only own Ala Arc xD

* * *

Gingerbread...that was the first thing I smelled when I woke up but that was impossible. No one on this ship knew how to make gingerbread. I got up, to look around the ship for the the forbidden smell, but all I saw were my sleeping crew mates and a bunch of Gizka. Frowning I went back to bed, still smelling gingerbread, then shot back up when I realized what day it was. 

"Wake up everyone! It's Christmas you idiots!"

It was amusing to see everyone almost fall out of their bunks when I ran by yelling. I ran into the cock pit last and sure enough Carth was there, asleep in the pilot chair. With a snicker I walked over, leaned down to his ear and yelled, "Wake up Carth! It's Christmas!"

I fell down laughing when he jumped almost three feet in the air and started swearing in Telosian. He glared at me but said nothing, he never really spoke to me anymore. After he found out I had been Darth Revan he was icy and cold towards me. He stayed in the cock pit most of the time and avoided me but it was probably me avoiding him.

Feeling less cheerful I left to find Bastilla and Juhani. They were meditating in the port dormitory while Mission was asleep in one of the beds, obviously she hadn't heard my wake up call. I didn't want to wake her yet though. As much as she denied it she was still a kid and kids like sleeping in.

I sat in front of Bastilla and Juhani to join them in a quick meditation, I needed to clear my mind and come up with something fun for the crew today. A haze surrounded me, blocking all material things from my thoughts and sending me into a nice place to think. Whenever I meditated i'd often find myself on Manaan. Looking out at the beautiful waters and thinking.

First I thought of Mission and Zaalbar, what would they want to do for Christmas? I had a suspicion that Mission wanted to go shopping and Zaalbar wanted to hunt something but they were currently located in the middle of hyper-space, thus sending those ideas in the trash compactor. I wondered perhaps they'd like to decorate the ship with the decorations I had.

Then I thought of Canderous and mentally grimaced. He hated being social so I doubted he'd do anything with the group. He'd do something with me though, he had warmed up to me while we worked on our new swoop bike. Maybe he would want to work more on it and finally get it done.

Jolee and Juhani were next, they weren't the best company in the world but Jolee was funny and Juhani was very protective of me. Jolee would probably want to spend his holiday sleeping while Juhani would do basically anything I told her to. I mentally smiled at my new idea for them. It would require the help of T3 and HK though.

Bastilla and Carth came last. It was hard to think of what they wanted to do. Bastilla spent her days watching over me or meditating until we got to a planet while Carth...well Carth mainly kept to himself these days. I had to draw them both out of whatever hole they were in. I had to.

All this created more stress then when I started meditating but atleast I knew what to do now. I awoke from my slumber and found myself alone. I guessed I was meditating longer then expected.

"Oh good you're...awake." Mission spoke from behind me. I turned and saw her holding a box of decorations from the cargo hold. Grinning I stood and took one of the boxes from her. "Ready to decorate Miss Mission?"

After hours of tedious work on the inside of the ship I smiled at our work. Zaalbar had turned HK into a walking Christmas tree droid, causing a few laughs and complete contempt towards the wookie from HK. The rest of the decor consisted of lights, tinsel and of course Mistletoe. A few sprigs were scattered around the doorways and I was careful not to be caught under one.

"Jolee! Glad to see you my old friend." I reverted into my voice that I usually used to persuade someone with, but seeing as how Jolee was a Jedi himself it wasn't going to work.

"Whaddya want kid?" He barked. I told him my plan and as expected he hated it but agreed to it, with much hesitation. With triumph locked on myself I looked for Juhani to tell her what I wanted her to do. She agreed at once but that was probably only because I used my pout when asking her.

I casually walked in to the cock pit and found Bastilla at the controls instead of Carth. I took the co-pilots seat next to her and looked at her, amused. "I finally figured out what your problem is Bastilla."

"As much as I am going to regret asking, what is my problem?"

"You're repressed." Snickering at her expression of horror and shock I continued, "You're repressed and seeing as it's Christmas i'm going to help you find your inner...whatever it is inside you're hiding from the world of men."

"Ala you know the Jedi code, it's forbidden." She snapped, regaining her ability to speak.

"I'm not much for codes actually. Now you stay here, i'm going to go find someone to help with your repression." Quickly scurrying off before she could retort I hurried into the male dormitory and finally spotted Carth, laying in his not-much-used bed.

"Did you want something Ala?" I heard him ask after I had stared at him for a few seconds. I jumped, not realizing he was awake, but calmed down and sat next to his bed on a chair.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I need someone to help me un-repress Bastilla and you're the lucky person."

"Not interested. Go get Mission's help."

Arguing with Carth wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Christmas but regardless I was going to get him to help me. Pursing my lips I sat on his bed and stared at him. He ha his eyes closed but I knew he could tell I was staring at him because he furrowed his brow. This gave me a good excuse to watch him though. I knew how cute he was, hell he was the hottest guy i've seen in a long time, but I found myself thinking he was extra cute when trying to sleep.

"Come on Carth." I whined after a few minutes. I was getting bored and iffy with just sitting there. He smiled, still with his eyes closed, and I thought he was going to laugh but he didn't. He just smiled. Now i'm usually a patient person but this was getting ridiculous. "How long are you going to pretend you hate me?" I huffed.

"Pretend?" He opened one eye to look at me. "What makes you think i'm pretending?"

"Oh please. Before you knew I was once Revan you were ready to bed me." Ignoring his snort and blush I pressed on. "Now that you know my true identity you're suddenly going to hate me for the rest of eternity? I highly doubt that. Now come on, we're going to help Bastilla find her sexuality."

Once again I ignored his snort and pulled him out of bed. I didn't expect him to follow me so it came as a delightful surprise when I heard him walking behind me. I walked into the garage, where everyone but Bastilla was assembled, and grinned. "Alright we're all here because of one thing, Bastilla."

'_What are we doing, exactly?_' Zaalbar grunted.

"We are going to find Bastilla a man if it kills us." I saw Canderous and Carth exchange glances. "We need a real man, a manly sort of...man. A man who's strong minded and strong bodied but is fun and funny and needs to contend with Billa's biting sarcasm. It's too bad we don't know any real men." Any ego Canderous and Carth had was suddenly gone and I knew it. Giggling I saw them both open their mouths then close them, not intent on arguing apparently.

"Canderous is a likely subject." Juhani mumbled, her cat face bright red. Canderous puffed out his chest slightly and smirked. I wasn't impressed however. Canderous was indeed a good match for Bastilla but I highly doubted she'd even give him the time of day. She was too proud and too stubborn. Though i'm sure Canderous could show her a good time, thus making her less repressed thus putting my mind at ease.

"Yes I suppose you're right Juhani." I relented. "Canderous, you up for the job?"

"You mean my job is suddenly to make a prissy ass Jedi more of a party animal?" With an affirmative nod from me he grinned. "Deal, i'll loosen up miss princess in no time."

Victory! Now I had to put my other plan in action. With the Bastilla issue resolved I saw Carth heading back to his bunk but I intercepted him. "Oh no Mister, you're not going anywhere." I dragged him to the main hold and smiled graciously at Jolee, who caught the signal, rolled his eyes and left. Presumably to go do what I assigned him to do earlier, or maybe it was to give me and Carth some time.

"You know gorgeous, if you wanted time alone with me you could have just offered." Carth chuckled and leaned against the wall. I smacked him on the arm, drawing a grunt of amusement from him, then sat in front of him on one of the chairs. "Why was it so important to you that Bastilla became...less repressed?" He asked after some silence. I shrugged in reply, causing my unruly hair to bounce out of it's bun.

Swearing slightly I moved to go fix it but Carth stopped me and started working with my hair, putting it back up in the bun I usually had it in. His hand were gentle and I could feel his presence behind me, causing me to twitch and grow hot. I think he noticed because when he was finished with my hair his hands slid down my neck onto my shoulders then down my arms, very slowly. To slowly for my taste.

"What's the matter beautiful?" His hot breath touched my ear and made my breath hitch. He knew what he was doing and he was enjoying it. I stood up hastily but found his hands were on my hips, cutting off any chance of escaping. I felt his chest rumble with laughter from behind me and heard myself breathing deeply to get rid of the haze that had suddenly dropped.

I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but found myself trapped by his eyes. Amusement danced in them but there was something else. A deep lust burned deeply and I could see the conflict deep inside his honey eyes. I felt myself lean closer but caught myself. With a quick glance up I smirked at him.

"There's no mistletoe here." I murmured, alarmed that my voice had gone down a couple notches. "We can't kiss unless there's mistletoe above us you know."

"We'll have to remedy that situation." I was surprised when he lifted me up by my waist and carried me to the nearest doorway, which was conveniently the dormitory hall doorway. I barely had time to center myself when his lips crashed onto mine gently but at the same time fiercely. It came as a shock when I heard giggling erupting from the main room.

I pulled away quickly and glared at whoever interrupted us. I saw Jolee and Juhani with gifts in their arms, gawking at Carth and I, and Mission and Zaalbar chuckling. The droids were over to the side, T3 beeping a droid laugh and HK was still brooding from being a tree.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Jolee quipped. I glared at him in which he shrugged and gestured to the gifts he was holding. "You're the one who told me to get all this stuff missy."

In all the excitement I had forgotten about the gift exchange. It wasn't exactly a gift exchange though, per say. Everyone just grabbed what the could from whatever secret santa they'd been asigned to. I hoped beyond hope that I didn't get Canderous as my secret santa, knowing him he'd give me something either metal or something crude.

I picked up the gift marked _Ala Arc_ but it was slapped away by Jolee's hand. "Not yet. Go get everyone else." Scowling I left to find Canderous and Bastilla. I heard shouting in the cock pit and rolled my eyes, must be them.

Quietly I peeked into the cock pit. Canderous was leaning against the galaxy map looking very amused while Bastilla was grumbling in her chair. "I can't believe Ala made you do that." She snarled. Canderous just chuckled and shrugged. I saw Bastilla's hand touch her lips faintly then she seemed to notice my presence. I ran as quickly as I could in the direction that I had come but not quick enough. I heard Bastilla shouting for me to get back there but I didn't feel like facing her wrath just yet.

Snickering I ran into the security tape room and clicked that camera for the cock pit on. Bastilla was standing up now but very red in the face and her fists were clutched to her sides. '_Tut tut Billa, not very Jedi like are we?_' I teased through our link. She narrowed her eyes on the screen and made an obscene gesture to the camera. Then she calmed down and I heard faint words of the Jedi code drifting from her mind.

Canderous was laughing his ass off over on the side, causing Bastilla to fix her glare on him. I watched as she tried to make him leave but he stood his ground, until she tried to remove him physically. Which just caused him to laugh again. I could see why, he was practically filled to the top with muscle and she was a small, petite Jedi who hardly ever had to rely on her physical strength.

Without warning Canderous leaned down and kissed her. As soon as she stopped moving he pulled away and left, smirking. I savored another victory, Canderous would soon take care of Billa's repressiveness. Cackling softly like a mad scientist I ran out of the room and into the main room to grab my present.

"It's from me." Carth whispered. I jumped when I heard him directly behind me. It was pathetic, someone without the force sneaking up on someone who had the force. Pushing all that aside I eagerly ripped open my gift. Inside was a box and inside that was the most beautiful crystal i'd ever seen. It was as blue as the ocean depths and as bright as the night sky stars. I held it gently and saw my reflection in it, then closed my mouth because I realized i'd been gaping.

Carth chuckled from behind me and without warning I turned and threw my arms around him. I could tell everyone was both shocked and amused but at that point I didn't care. I held him close and I felt him relax and hold me back.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I whispered into his ear.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Before I completely collapsed in holiday happiness I heard Mission declare her complete teenage disgust for seeing her two friends embrace and Bastilla in the back yelling at Canderous to keep his slimy hands to himself. I smiled, this was indeed a happy holiday.

* * *

-snickersnicker- Bit stupider then I intended but oh well. Hope you like it, please review! 

And Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
